Eva Marie
)|birth place = |birth_place = Walnut Creek, California|resides = Los Angeles, California|billed = Concord, California|trainer = WWE Performance Center Natalya Neidhart Brian Kendrick|debut = July 1, 2013|image = Face= |-| Full= |death_date = |death_place = |retired = |released =August 4, 2017 }}Natalie Marie Coyle (née Nelson), known professionally as Eva Marie or Natalie Eva Marie, is an American actress, fashion designer, fitness model, and former professional wrestler. Biography It may have been Eva Marie’s bright crimson locks that first drew the WWE Universe's attention, but her viciousness is what people will be talking about when all is said and done. A former model that traded in the runway for the wrestling ring, Eva Marie’s journey through the ranks of WWE’s Divas division was first chronicled on the hit E! reality series, Total Divas. There, she navigated personal and professional obstacles in an attempt to become the face of the division. When she finally got to the big time, Eva Marie made an immediate impact, slapping Jerry “The King” Lawler across the face in her first appearance on Raw. This red-headed wonder hasn’t stopped for a single second since that day, and she hasn’t cared who she polarizes in the process. Stirring up controversy on Total Divas didn’t even stop her from training independently with former WWE Tag Team Champion “The” Brian Kendrick for a career-altering run down in WWE NXT that is just beginning to bear fruit. Career-altering, that is, both for her and anyone who thinks this red-headed runway vet is anything resembling a pushover. - WWE.com Other media Eva Marie appeared in a Fitness Blowout infomercial. In October, she was a part of the Marino Fitness Campaign and appeared in a Sketchers commercial. She appeared on the Sports Illustrated website as the Lovely Lady of the Day in December 2012 and on several magazine covers including Rukus, Import Tuner Magazine, and Glam Fit Magazine. Eva Marie won the 2012 Powertech Model and several fashion competitions. She has modeled for Red Chapter Clothing. Eva Marie has appeared on the Spanish dating show 12 Corazones. She appeared in the September edition of Maxim magazine. In 2014, Marie ranked number 83 in Maxim's Hot 100. In 2015, Eva Marie partnered with Bellami Hair to launch her own line of hair extensions, called TestaRossa. In 2016, Eva Marie launched her own fashion line, NEM Fashion. Eva Marie has appeared in two WWE video games. She made her in-game debut in WWE 2K16 and last appeared in WWE 2K17. In 2017, Eva Marie took part in a four-person tournament at the ELEAGUE Street Fighter V Invitational alongside Shaquille O'Neal, Lupe Fiasco and Reggie Bush. She supported the American Cancer Society in the exhibition. Personal life On August 23, 2014, Eva Marie married Jonathan Coyle. Eva Marie describes herself as an avid San Francisco Giants fan. She struggled with underage alcohol abuse, which was discussed in an episode of Total Divas. She elaborated further in 2018, admitting to having spent three months in jail for several DUIs prior to joining WWE. Eva Marie got breast implants when she was 20. On the January 18, 2015 episode of Total Divas, one of her implants ruptured, causing silicone to leak into her bloodstream; this required surgery and new implants. Championships and accomplishments * WWE ** WWE Diva Search (2013) Social Media https://www.facebook.com/EvaMarieWWEUniverse https://twitter.com/natalieevamarie https://www.instagram.com/natalieevamarie Category:WWE Alumni Category:2013 Debuts Category:2017 Departures Category:Wrestlers Category:American Divas Category:Universe Era Category:Reality Era Category:The New Era Category:NXT Alumni Category:SmackDown Divas Category:Managers/Valets Category:Diva Search Contestants Category:Total Divas